Electric Rivalries
Electric Rivalries is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio "Electric Rivalries" on Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Constance - Annie Savage *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Nikola Tesla - James Urbaniak *Narrator - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Thomas Edison - Samm Levine Plot Constance and Tick-Tock relax together on a Saturday night, but Constance informs Tick-Tock that his friend Jensen is quite cross with Tick-Tock after he was called away and stuck in a time marsh instead of spending an afternoon together. Constance says she invited Jensen to dinner that night, but wonders why her husband doesn't just use Trick Clock to pop back and have the afternoon with his friend. Tick-Tock says the effect on the time stream would be catastrophic, but refuses to answer why. Trick Clock activates, and Queen Victoria insists Tick-Tock leaves immediately, despite time being the one luxury they do have. The Queen sends Tick-Tock to America in the late 19th century, to save Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison. A Timephoon has struck in the past and sent a mastodon hurtling towards Tesla's lab. Constance reminds Tick-Tock not to be late for dinner with his friend Jensen. In 1890 in Tesla's lab, Tesla (played in the style of David Bowie) is performing electrical tests with Thomas Edison. Edison requests to electrocute one of Tesla's cats in order to discredit Tesla, and the two bicker about alternating currents. The mastodon appears, and Edison thinks it's a secret project of Tesla's. Tick-Tock arrives, and Edison attempts to patent both the mastodon and Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock asks both Edison and Tesla to talk to the mastodon in soothing tones, but Edison insead talks about the money he'll make patenting the mastodon. Tesla's voice soothes the beast so Tick-Tock sends the mastodon back home. Edison wants to go back to the mastodon era so he could file all the patents before anyone else, but Tick-Tock doesn't allow him to go. Tick-Tock heads back to his own time for dinner with Constance and Jensen. Historical Information Per Thomas Edison's wikipedia article on the Edison-Tesla rivalry in history: "Nikola Tesla worked for Edison for two years at the Continental Edison Company in France starting in 1882, and another year at the Edison Machine Works in New York City ending in a disagreement over pay." *Nikola Tesla *Thomas Edison *David Bowie Continuity *This is the 31st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - The Year I Knew Too Much. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Love Love Me Doom. *The prior The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock episode is Gilbert & Sullivan (TAH #16). *The next The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock episode is An Odd Couple (TAH #45). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 5th, 2011 and released on August 8, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2011 segments